The present invention relates to a portable mobile cordless telephone apparatus, and more particularly to an on/off switch apparatus of a cordless telephone which can easily perform call incoming and call originating functions.
Generally, in a portable cordless telephone having a handset containing an antenna and a telephone transmitter and receiver a slide switch slid by an adjustment knob positioned at a sidewall or the front of the handset has chiefly been used to act as the on/off switch.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a handset of a general cordless telephone. If it is desired to use the cordless telephone, an antenna 10 should be drawn from a handset 30 and a switch should be operated to a talk state from a stand-by state by using an adjustment knob (not shown). Thus, wanted information can be transmitted to a recipient by selecting a telephone number. When a telephone call is finished, the antenna 10 should be inserted into the interior of the handset 30 and the switch should be operated to the stand-by state from the talk state by using the adjustment knob. However, when using the cordless telephone to transmit and receive a message using above switch, if the transmission and reception of the message is performed without drawing the antenna due habit and/or trouble, the characteristic of the field strength in the transmission and reception of the message deteriorates and the failure of call incoming and call originating frequently occurs. Moreover, there are problems of traffic jams, administration, service and the like caused by a repeated retrial. Further, because the adjustment knob is very small in size, careful operation is required. A telephone call may be impossible due to a malfunction of the adjustment knob and in a dark place, the operation of the adjustment is very difficult.